powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathalie Ramos
'''Nathalie Ramos '''is the Red Olympian Ranger. She has the spirit of Artemis and the powers of healing and animal mimicry. Character History Mr. Ramos' job forced the family to move around France a lot during Nathalie's childhood. Nathalie never got to experience a normal childhood, like school. More of her time was spent in hotel rooms than her actual bedroom. The family has always been fairly wealthy. Nathalie grew up to despise having to be proper at all times, thanks to her rather pushy mother, acting as more of a tomboy. This led her to find her love for lacrosse. In 2009, Nathalie's father was transfered to Olympia Heights in the United States. Since then, she has been attending OHHS along with her older brother Isaac. She is known as "the French student" around school, due to her thick accent and tendency to rant in French when frustrated. Nathalie first met most of her teammates after a local bully named Zack dumped Nathalie's lunch all over her. She ran out, and was followed and helped by Kennedi. The others stood up for her (violently in Jet's case) or sided with her, resulting in Phoebe choosing them as Rangers. When the Titan first appeared, Nathalie was the first one to trust the Titan. Asking the others to trust her, she led them after Phoebe, and then in several battles as the Red Ranger. Thanks to her healing abilities, she also patched up her teammates after any particularly painful battles. Red Huntress Meeting the new girl at school, Melody, Nathalie accidentally touched her bracelet and got a cold shock. Confused, she asked Phoebe about it, but the Titan had no answers, only able to suggest that Nathalie get the bracelet for her to examine. She returned to the school, only to run into Melody and knock that same bracelet off her wrist, transforming her from an attractive high school student into her true form: Medusa. The sight turned Nathalie to stone. Medusa transported her to the Underworld, handing her over to Hades, who displayed the statue in his throne room. Phoebe, with the help of Persephone, rescued and revived her, making Nathalie one of a few humans to have returned from the Underworld, although the trip left her physically ill. Later, to Nathalie's extreme irritation, her family hosted the year's Autumn Ball, during which her mother confiscated her morpher. Of course, the party was crashed by Daemons, but with her teammates' help Nathalie was able to find her morpher and fight. When the Rangers were thrown back in time by Chronos and confronted by the Monster Rangers, Nathalie reacted fairly well. Although the now-powerless Olympian Rangers were unable to defeat the Monster Rangers on their own, they fought hard, Nathalie in particular refusing to rest as long as she could find some way to help. Eventually she passed out from exhaustion in the command center, though a monster attack cut her nap short. In their encounters with the Roman Rangers, Nathalie tended to get shot by Diana, but was usually able to heal herself. Nathalie and Marissa butted heads when Marissa went against Nathlie's instructions to stay on base during Circe's attack, which resulted in Kennedi being turned into a beaver. Their yelling match ended when Nathalie bloodied Marissa's nose, resulting in Phoebe kicking them both out of Olympian Ops. Jet confronted her, finding out that she blamed herself for what had happened to Kennedi, and he pointed out that this was what they'd signed up for. When called, the two ran off to defeat Circe. After the battle was over, and the Rangers celebrated Christmas morning at Olympian Ops, Jet wished Nathalie happy birthday in her native tongue. As the Rangers prepped for their trip to Mt. Olympus, Nathalie and Jet picked up a few last-minute supplies from the store, and Nathalie scared Jet with her driving. Thanks to her hiking experience, she was one of the four chosen to make the trip. She rode in Lew's Zord, and used both cheetah speed and monkey climbing abilities to speed the trip along. They reached Olympus, and with Nathalie reassuring the Gods that they could protect the crystals, were given them. She enjoyed the trip back down the mountain, right up until the point where the Roman Rangers showed up. Leading the team to morph, Nathalie discovered the hard way that they were too close to Olympus to maintain their morphs, so they resorted to fisticuffs. They managed to escape, thanks to Marissa's newly-discovered powers, getting far away enough to morph. She and Marissa both fought Diana, the shapeshifter accidentally ruining Nathalie's shot at one point, which did nothing to endear her to the Red Ranger. When the spell to restore Marissa's morpher worked, Nathalie reluctantly welcomed her to the team. Personality Nathalie is hot-tempered and very determined. She has a problem with sitting still for long periods of time, but if there is something that needs doing, she'll get it done. She can be very impatient, high-strung and high-energy. Although not as dominating as most Red Rangers, particularly on the field, she will step in when she sees a problem that needs to be solved. Arsenal *Irenic Morpher *Olympian Sword *Olympian Bow *Deer Zord Appearance Nathalie is a brown-eyed brunette, about 5'3" and fair-skinned. She is of French descent. Her hair is often braided or pulled into a ponytail, rarely worn down. Trivia *She is portrayed by Nina Dobrev. *Her birthday is Christmas day. *Her middle name is Sylvia. *She plays piano and guitar (not that well, as she forgets to practice). Category:Olympian Force Category:Red Ranger Category:Rangers with Superpowers